


Brute.

by SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BerryKustard - Freeform, Chara (Undertale) Is Dead, Chara can only talk to Red, Cherryberry - Freeform, Complete, Ghost Chara (Undertale), He also dated Underswap Papyrus, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interdimensional Sans Meetings, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Underfell Sans has a panic attack, Underfell Sans is dating Classic Sans and Underswap Sans, Underfell Sans nicknamed Red, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underfell is enough of a warning, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans nicknamed Blue, Undertale Sans nicknamed Classic, Worried Sans (Undertale), ex-honeymustard, kustard - Freeform, kustardberry, suggest tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom/pseuds/SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom
Summary: Inspired by a roleplay between My (Now Ex) girlfriend and Me!When Underfell Sans finally branches out and goes to 'Sans Meetings' , He meets two skeletons; Underswap Sans and Undertale Sans. Eventually, they end up together and live in the Undertale Universe. But, truth be told, you can never shake off the past. So what happens when, after a while, Red starts to loose touch with himself and his lovers? This is 'BRUTE.'
Relationships: BerryKustard, CherryBerry, Fell Sans/Swap Sans/Sans (Undertale), Kustard, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Brute.

Red groaned as he leaned up from his and his two boyfriend’s bed. He stared at the alarm clock that Classic owned. The lousy thing never had an alarm on his own night stand because that’s how he liked it. Red grinned to himself as he remembered taking refuge in the Undertale Universe with that Sans. Classic is what all of the other skeletons had referred to him as. Red, and now more recently Blue, had gotten the pleasure of referring to him as Theirs. Blue was a sweet little thing, he was from the Underswap universe, so, his personality was essentially like Classic Papyrus.  
It had been a few months since all three of them had started dating and Red was happy. He was happy, wasn’t he?

* Hellooooo? Are you in there, bonehead?

Red whipped around, having his gaze fall upon the ghostly red child staring back at him and cheekily waving. That, well, was this universe’s Chara. They had been long dead for a while and, for reasons unknown, decided to haunt the edgy bastard.  
“whadyah want, twerp?“ Red snarled, bearing his gold tooth. Chara stared at him.

* You’ve been out a long time! Everyone is having supper!

Red’s eyes widened. Supper? Without him? He groaned as he pushed himself properly out of bed. Taking a minute to flinch, Red gazed down at his forearms. His wrists stung after last night's ordeal. The edgy skeleton hoped to whatever greater-than-human-being that was out there that Blue and Classic didn’t see them as he tugged the sleeves down to cover.

* Yeah, numb-skull. Supper. You know, Last meal of the day?

Red groaned once more before taking his jacket off the floor and putting it on. The old dark red jacket reeked of mustard and he could tell. It gave a comforting feeling. It made him feel safe.

“WHY DON'T YOU GET RID OF THAT THING!” He could still hear his Boss demand.  
“why dont you mind your own GODDAMN BUSINESS,” Red snapped out loud, slamming his fist into the wall. It broke through the plaster with ease due to his oddly sharp knuckles and his pure brute strength.  
“YOU’RE SUCH A BRUTE, SANS!” He could tell that Papyrus was shaking his head.  
“i aint no fuckin’ brute, paps, leave me be.” He snarled and wheeled around to where Papyrus would have been and to Red; he was there.

“GASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH YOU ACTING UP, SANS. ALSO, I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN. YOU CALL ME BOSS!”

Red clenched his eyes shut as he heard the cracking of his skull. He could remember the hit like it was yesterday. He reached his hand up and started to feel the cracks in his skull.

* Hellooooooo? I’m still here, you know.

And just like that, Papyrus was gone. He looked around before turning to the ghostly red child that was gazing at him.

“yeah..” Red huffed. “yeah you are, kid.”

* I just felt it’d be nice if I reminded you.

“yeah, yeah, i’m here. earth tuh red, whateva’. im starvin’ i tell ya’!” There he was, putting on the funny persona again. “i ain’t got no stomach and im still so hungry! thats how you can tell!” The big skeleton chuckled out. He took a couple minutes to calm down from his laughing fit before leaving out Classic’s door.  
He stepped out of the Classic’s room and stood on the top of the stairs, leaning over the banister. He sighed to himself as he watched everyone happily eat supper.  
They looked so happy. So much happier without him.

Red blinked and the whole room had changed. The carpet was torn and decrepit. Vines crawled on and over the windows, along with the ripped curtains.  
“do you think even the worse person can change?” Red gripped the banister as he looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Classic, yea, but he was off. Everyone at the table was off. Red liquid dripped from Classic’s mouth, blood, he presumed, and there was a large gash in his chest that leaked the same.  
“that everyone could be a good person if they just tried?” Then, Red’s eyes shot to Blue.  
Blue looked frightened to say the least.  
“but.. st.. still! i believe in you! you can do a little better! even if you dont think so! i.. i promise..” Red’s eyes went wide open as Blue’s skull collapsed off of his neck before both pieces disappeared into dust.  
“welp. im going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?” And similar to Blue, Classic fell to dust as well.

“w-what the fuck.-” Red stammered before closing his eyes. He could feel the light red tears start to form in his eyes. “whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck” He continued to repeat as the voices echoed around in his mind. He threw himself on the ground, covering his non-existent ears and pushing his legs to his chest. His breathing sped up. Red could feel his soul pound and chest ache. “i’m gonna fucking die.” He mumbled. He felt like he was dying. He tried to swallow the saliva that was building up in his mouth but he couldn’t. His throat was clenching up and he felt like he wasn’t able to breathe. The tears raced from his eye sockets. He didn’t want them to. He didn’t want to feel weak. He’s Red! He’s from the Underfell Universe. He wasn’t weak. ‘i don’t wanna die’ He thought to himself. The sweat dripped from his forehead and onto the torn up carpet similar to a waterfall. The same with his tears.

Classic Sans gripped his fork as he looked up from his plate. “you feel that, blue?” He eyed Blue, his favourite little royal guard boyfriend, who had the same look of worry as Classic did. Blue, inturn, looked at the two Papyruses: Honey and Classic Papyrus. “Mweh! Sorry you two, but we need to check on Red! To see if he’s alright!”  
Honey and Papyrus nodded. They both knew about the soul connection. Honey knew what Red was like and, by the worried look on his little brother and little brother’s boyfriend, it wasn’t good. They went back to talking like they were during dinner. Meanwhile, Blue quickly dashed up the stairs. He was more agile than Classic due to being partly trained as a royal guard by their universe’s Alphys. When he got to the top step, He froze. There was Red, curled up in a ball and audibly whimpering. By now, the feelings all three of them were feeling in their souls was getting worse and worse. Classic shoved past Blue and stared at his big emo boyfriend. He hoisted Red up and quickly hobbled downstairs with Blue, still in shock, trailing behind. Red was shivering and muttering to himself. “i don’t wanna die. p,, please- ease.” He sobbed. 

“no no, shh.” Classic attempted to soothe Red but to no avail. “you’re not gonna die. it’s okay, babe.” He laid Red on the couch and cuddled into him. Blue, quickly hobbling behind, did the same once he got there. “Mwehe! Red! It’s okay!”  
Red continued to huff and puff, struggling to catch any resemblance of breath in his non-existent skeleton lungs. “breathe, red, we’re here.” Classic spoke in a low, calming-tone. “in.. and then out.” He muttered.

“Oh!” Blue eventually spoke up after they had gotten Red calmed a tiny bit. “Red! Classic! Have you guys heard of the 5-4-3-2-1 method?”  
Both of them shook their heads. So, Blue continued. “Red? What are 5 things you can see?”

Red spoke in a low and raspy tone. “mr,, you two,,” Classic and Blue nodded intently, waiting for him to continue. “uhh,, the rock.. “ The two nodded once more. “the tv.” 

“what else, babe?” 

“uhh,, those two still eating.”

“Mweheh! Good.” Chirped Blue happily. “Now, four things you can touch.”

“uhh,,” Muttered Red softly as his breathing slowly went back to normal. “you two,, the sofa.” The taller skeleton huffed as he sunk into the couch uncomfortably. “my jacket?”  
Blue nodded as he patted Red on the skull. “Good job, Red!” He grinned. Red leaned into the touch, letting out a soft huff. Blue made sure not to tap on the cracks in the edgy one’s skull.  
“We’re almost done! Three things you can smell?”

“supper.” Red paused as he tried to recount. He sniffed before scoffing. “Ketchup.” He eyed Classic for a reaction. Classic gave a small smile. “it isn’t that bad, red.”  
“yeah, it is. “ “You two.” “sorry. uh, i smell this dirty sofa that needs to be washed.”  
Blue clapped happily as he patted Red once more. “Okay! You’re doing great. Two things you hear?”

“my heart pounding. you two?” Blue nodded. “Just onne last thing~! What’s one thing you can taste?”

“an aftertaste of blood.” Blue and Classic looked mortified. Red reached into his own mouth, feeling around and checking out his finger to see if there was any blood. There was none but there was a small gash in his ectoplasmic tongue. “ah’ found what happened. just bit my tongue at some point.” He shrugged it off as Blue and Classic breathed a sigh of relief. “how do you feel?” Asked Sans. “shitty, but that’s the usual.” Red grinned as he tugged his two boyfriends into a cuddle onto the couch. The two were hesitant at first but Red reassured them that he was fine.

* Are uh, are you alright, Trashheap?

“of course I’m alright.“ Red muttered after a decent while. Honey and Papyrus had left and Blue and Classic had fallen asleep in Red’s arm. He stared down at them, moving a shaky hand to Sans’ cheek and stroking it nervously. “yeah, i’m alright, chara.”  
Red, admittedly, wasn't used to such love and care during a panic attack. His own brother, who people had nicknamed Fell; due to where they were from, would never do such a thing. The universe had evolved past the need for emotions that were so prevalent in the ones Red had seen. Fell would have just called Red weak during a panic attack. No comfort. Nothing. Just that Red wasn’t fit to survive the type of life they were supposed to live.  
Red sighed a hefty sigh as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a decently large flask. “finally, some alcohol for my system.” He grinned blankly, popping the lid off the container and gulping it’s liquid down. He only tipped it away from his non-existent lips once the feeling of dread washed out of his system. Finally. He grinned with a little more enthusiasm as his edge was finally taken off just the slightest amount.

* Really? Drinking? You’re such an idiot.

“fuck you, kid. i do what it takes to survive. clearly, you wouldn’t understand.” Red grinned in a ‘fuck you’ manner. He had a point. Chara stood in his living room. Transparent, red, and not living.

* Well, what I did was better than drinking.

“come on kid, a few drinks ain’t hurt nobody. especially, someone like me with no liver. do you see me turning yellow?” Red had read that in a book, somewhere. He read that alcohol had the capabilities to turn human skin yellow due to the amount of bilirubin in their system. Skeletons didn’t have blood, however, and skeletons that took alcohol into their system was beyond a mystery. A mystery that couldn’t be solved, yes, but a mystery that didn’t have any consequences besides being drunk. “and what, exactly, did’ja do.”

* I stabbed my problem until it was dead.

Chara grinned. Red just rolled his eyes. “what did you do if you stubbed your toe?”

* Mom made me stop stabbing all the tables.

Red scoffed before wishing he had more to drink. The flask didn’t do much besides make him a little tipsy. His tolerance was high due to how much he drank.  
After some self-convincing, he pushed himself up onto his feet from the couch. He hobbled towards the door, turning to look at Blue and Classic: still huddled up on the couch. He moved away from the door, changing direction and went towards the table where, after finding a pen and paper, left a note. 

* “im out. ill be back.” signed Red.

Stated Chara. Red nodded before heading back to the door. “yuhuh’. great reading skills, kid.” He sighed once more, turning to the two on the couch. “i love the both of yas’. a lot.” He rubbed the brim of his nose before heading out the door.  
Around the side and down of the Snowdin house was the laboratory. Red flicked on the light at the top of the stairs before heading down.  
He tugged at the tarp that covered the old machine. He knew that machine well. That was how he had gotten there in the first place. Clacking a few buttons, he huffed gently. From his coat, he took out a bottle of whiskey. Once he had gotten it up to his mouth, he couldn’t help but gulp the rest of it down. He was gonna need that for the ride. “sorry. but i gotta go.” And with a cloud of red smoke, like a pigeon, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> awawwaawwa! This was a pain to write! Perhaps the ending alludes to a party two!! Who knows!!


End file.
